


Entero o a pedazos

by ezis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: Las despedidas y los reencuentros siempre son difíciles. Más aún lo son los sentimientos. Pero cuando se quiere tanto a alguien las cosas son un poco más fáciles.La expulsión de Raoul de la academia más que un fin será un nuevo comienzo.





	Entero o a pedazos

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mm5u5dxE5Mg canción que le da titulo al os

_"Salgo de este pozo_   _y arranco todo de cero_

_y ahora se inclina la balanza y ahora pido yo_

_Pido que se abra todo,_

_porque acá voy de nuevo,_

_entero o a pedazos pero voy"_

 

Había llegado el momento menos deseado.

Estuvo toda la semana haciéndose a la idea de que él sería el expulsado, pero en el momento en el que oyó el nombre de su compañero y no el suyo su mundo se derrumbó.

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron en seguida a abrazarlo, pero en ese momento nada podía consolarlo. Sintió un beso en su frente y sabía que era de Agoney. Podría reconocer esos labios al sentirlos sobre su piel con los ojos cerrados. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de todas aquellas en las que unos cuantos besos del moreno eran suficientes para alivianar su tristeza en los días más oscuros en la academia, tampoco le bastó. No quería irse.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento, no quería derrumbarse allí delante de todos. No entendía muy bien cómo le fue posible contener el llanto mientras se despedía de sus compañeros uno a uno. Cuando llegó el abrazo de Nerea, que lloraba a lágrima viva, creyó que ya no podría aguantarlo más pero lo peor fue lo que siguió.

Abrazar a Agoney, aunque estuvieran rodeados de gente y con una cámara enfrente, siempre le hacía sentirse seguro, que nada podía ir mal. Pero había salido mal. Y saber que esos brazos no rodearían su cuerpo durante por lo menos un mes, porque no le cabía duda de que el canario llegaría a la final, hacía que su angustia aumente. Cuando escuchó al moreno decirle al oído que lo quería se le escapó una pequeña risa tonta mientras le contestaba "yo también", no pudo evitarlo. Le quería. Y mucho. No le importaba que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

 

Durante el resto de la gala estuvo reencontrándose con su familia y por fin descargando su llanto que tanto se había contenido. Se había terminado ese sueño en el que había vivido durante dos meses.

A pesar de todo no pudo evitar estar también un poco pendiente de lo que sucedía en plató ya que sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que nominasen a Agoney por la actuación que hizo. Pero por suerte se enteró, gracias a su primo Sam cuando fue a saludarlo, que finalmente había sido salvado por los profesores. Aquello lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Ahora que él se había ido haría todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para que el canario ganara, realmente es quien más lo merecía.

Cuando llegó el momento del chat después de la gala no pudo evitar llorar delante de sus compañeros aunque no quisiera hacerlo y se hubiese propuesto dejarlo para cuando estuviese fuera. No quería que su despedida fuera triste, quería que le recordaran con una sonrisa. Intentó contenerse lo más que pudo aunque de vez en cuando se quebrara.

Se lo pasó en todo momento cerquita de quienes fueron su sostén más importante allí dentro junto a Mireya que ya había salido la semana anterior. Los iba a echar mucho de menos. Y verlos tristes a ellos no hacía más que hacerle pensar en eso.

Cuando le tocó cantar lo hizo con el corazón a flor de piel. Y les cantó a todos, pero sobre todo a ellos tres. Y especialmente a Agoney. Le dolía tanto verlo con esa carita.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para contener su llanto mientras entonaba Million Reasons, aunque le fue imposible que no se le escape alguna lágrima. Lo peor realmente sucedió llegando al final, cuando se levantaron de donde estaban sentados para cantar La Revolución Sexual todos juntos y el canario lo abrazó llorando. No pudo evitarlo.

\- Te voy extrañar

Esa frase fue todo lo que necesitó para romperse definitivamente. Él también lo iba a extrañar, mucho. No podía más. Sin embargo no quería que el chico se quedara así allí adentro. Sabía lo sensible que era el canario a pesar de intentar mostrarse siempre fuerte. Y no quería por nada del mundo que aquel chico, con todo lo que había sufrido y el esfuerzo que le supuso llegar ahí, desaprovechara esa oportunidad por estar con la cabeza en otro lado. Aunque fuera él quien ocupara sus pensamientos. No quería que se distrajera de su objetivo, no después de llegar tan lejos.

\- Nos vemos en unos diitas ¿vale?

Intentó animarlo como pudo. En realidad, se lo había dicho más para convencerse a sí mismo de que no era para tanto que para el otro.

Cuando quiso acordarse ya estaba nuevamente con su familia, volviendo por fin a su casa. Durante el viaje en coche la conversación fluyó, escuchó a sus padres que le repetían incansablemente lo orgullosos que estaban todos de él y le contaban anécdotas de las reuniones familiares de cada lunes para ver a su primo y a él en las galas.

En el momento en que llegaron no quería dejar de charlar con ellos pero realmente había sido un día lleno de emociones y sabía que los siguientes lo serían tal vez más. Así que debería intentar bajar toda esa adrenalina que le recorría e intentar descansar aunque sea un poco, ya que era muy entrada la madrugada.

En cuanto apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos luego de salir de la ducha, finalmente en su cama propia otra vez, su cabeza no podía parar un segundo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos dos meses. Pero lo que más perturbaba sus pensamientos era la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Daba vueltas sin parar sin poder dormirse, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Sabía que parte de su insomnio era culpa del silencio. Porque si bien éste había sido un gran compañero toda su vida, permitiéndole la calma necesaria para pensar, ahora era su peor enemigo. No sólo porque era el momento menos oportuno para hacerlo, sino porque se había acostumbrado a los sonidos de la academia, donde compartir habitación con otras quince personas tenía consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas. Lo hizo sentirse frustrado por ver su sueño interrumpido muchas veces pero otras tantas, la mayoría, lo hicieron sentir acompañado cuando más solo se sentía. Y eso, en ese bucle mental en el que había entrado, le llevó a recordar que esa sería la primera vez que dormiría solo en su cama en un buen tiempo.

Agoney y él habían compartido cama el suficiente tiempo como para que ahora extrañara sentir su brazo sobre su cintura, cobijándolo en esta madrugada que era cuando más lo necesitaba. Pensando en eso, en todas las muestras de cariño que compartieron durante su despedida y, sobre todo, en que realmente se había terminado Operación Triunfo para él, siendo realmente consiente de aquello, se permitió llorar en la oscuridad de su habitación. Pero llorar de verdad, como un niño, un llanto desgarrador que le salía desde lo más hondo del pecho. Se había esforzado tanto para nada. Era tan injusto todo.

No recuerda cuándo se quedó dormido, fue de un momento a otro, en medio de toda su tristeza. Pero cuando por fin despertó al día siguiente, ya con el día bastante avanzado, se sentía mucho mejor. Haberse despojado de todo eso la noche anterior había sido terapéutico, aunque todavía quedaran resquemores en el fondo de todo aquello. Suponía, y quería estar seguro, que el tiempo lo curaría todo.

 

Esa tarde le dieron nuevamente su móvil.

Encenderlo después de dos meses fue una locura. Su pantalla le indicaba que tenía una enorme cantidad de mensajes que poco a poco fue respondiendo (sólo los que le interesaban realmente) mientras compartía tiempo con su familia y algunos amigos que habían ido a verlo a su casa.

Esa noche, aunque no sabía si era lo más conveniente en ese momento, se atrevió a entrar en twitter. Y realmente, no se esperaba nada de lo que se encontró. No podía creer la cantidad de gente que lo apoyaba dejándole mensajes tan bonitos. En las galas no era capaz de verlo, siempre sintiéndose menos que sus compañeros que eran ovacionados mientras a él apenas lo aplaudían. Pero realmente lo que más le sorprendió encontrarse fue la cantidad de gente pendiente de la relación que tenía con Agoney.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta que realmente había algo entre ellos? ¿Tan obvios eran?

Sabía que la actuación en Manos Vacías dejaba lugar a que la gente notase lo que había entre ellos, pero no creyó que en su día a día pudiera notarse más que una amistad.

Empezó viendo un video, y luego otro, y otro. Y se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Ok, sí, eran muy obvios. Mucho más de lo que él se imaginaba.

¡Qué vergüenza!

No creía que fuera para tanto. Ahora toda España sabía que estaba encoñadísimo. Y si lo sabía toda España también lo hacía toda su familia. Debía hablar con ellos

Realmente le abrumó un poco saber que había tantos ojos puestos sobre ellos y cada cosa que hacían. Si bien no dudaba de lo que sentía por el moreno no podía evitar sentirse invadido. Eso era una cosa suya y al parecer ahora también de todo el mundo. Sumándole a todo esto que antes de entrar en la academia su sexualidad no era algo que supiese todo el mundo aparte de su familia y entorno más cercano. No sabía cómo sentirse ahora que era un tema en boca de todos. Le ponía incómodo.

Decidió dejar de leer twitter pero de todas formas, una noche más, su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada, esta vez por todo lo que había visto. Y una vez más se pasó la madrugada en vela, dándole vueltas a su cabeza sin poder dejar de pensar.

Por suerte logró dormir un poco más que la noche anterior. Ese día tenía alguna que otra entrevista y debía estar más fresco. Así que se tomó un café y lo enfrentó de la mejor manera que pudo.

Si lo que había visto en twitter le había perturbado esa tarde de entrevistas le hizo darse cuenta cuán difícil sería todo. Le habían preguntado por Agoney. Si no hubiera ido habiendo pensado antes qué responder se hubiese puesto nervioso y no habría sabido qué contestar. No quería enfrentar esto solo, debía esperar a que saliera el canario. No sólo porque no quería que nadie hable de su vida privada, sino porque realmente ni siquiera él sabía qué eran. Sí, se querían mucho, y sí, él le iba a esperar lo que hiciera falta. Pero su relación en ese momento, como había contestado en la entrevista, era de amistad. Aunque una muy especial, pero eso no iba a decirlo.

Nunca imaginó que podría extrañar tanto a alguien en sólo dos días, pero al parecer era posible porque se moría por volver a tener al canario entre sus brazos. Se negaba a ver el 24hs porque sería raro ver la que había sido su casa desde afuera pero por twitter se enteraba de todo. Sabía que Agoney también estaba sufriendo mucho su salida, había visto algunos videos que le partían el corazón, no quería ver tan triste a ese chico que siempre había desprendido alegría en cada momento desde su ingreso a la academia.

 

Cuando llega a casa ya entrada la noche y se reúne a cenar con su familia decide que es el momento ideal de hablarles de Ago y contarles cómo son las cosas entre ellos. Le estuvo dando vueltas por la tarde y no quiere seguir ocultándoles nada.

— Quiero contarles una cosa — comenta Raoul en una pausa que se produce en la conversación que venían manteniendo en la mesa.

— Dinos hijo — le responde su madre con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Bueno… — por un momento duda, no sabe cómo decírselos — Quería contarles algo que ha pasado en la academia

Cuando alza la mirada que ha estado fija en su plato a medio comer desde que comenzó a hablar se encuentra con los ojos de su hermano. Siempre se han entendido con sólo una mirada y esa vez no es la excepción, en verdad sospecha desde que salió que su hermano lo sabe pero no lo presionó para que le cuente nada y es un gesto que el menor agradece enormemente. Desvía la mirada hacia su padre que también le dedica una sonrisa dulce y eso le da la fuerza suficiente para decirlo.

— Te escuchamos hijo — lo incita su madre otra vez.

— Pues, no se mucho cómo explicarlo en verdad pero… — vuelve a bajar la vista hacia la mesa, se siente tan vulnerable siendo el centro de atención en ese momento — Bueno tampoco sé qué pasará cuando termine el programa…

— Habla ya hijo — le sorprende la voz un tanto risueña de su padre que sabe que se está enredando en sus propias palabras por los nervios.

— Bueno que… — vuelve a hacer una pausa y luego de un suspiro comienza — Agoney y yo…

Vuelve a quedarse en silencio, esperando una respuesta que sabe que no llegará porque no dijo nada.

— ¿Agoney y tú qué hijo? — pregunta su madre con un tono suave que utiliza con él desde pequeño cada vez que sabe que los nervios se apoderan de él.

— Que… tenemos algo. O… bueno teníamos, en verdad no sé qué pensará cuando salga, si pasará algo o no.

Es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta desde que ha salido de la academia haciéndolo más real que nunca y no puede evitar ponerse totalmente rojo. En cuanto termina de hablar escucha una pequeña risita proveniente de su madre, intentando disimularla, su padre por el contrario deja ir una estruendosa carcajada que resuena en todo el comedor. En ese instante levanta la cabeza rápidamente con el ceño fruncido intercalando su mirada entre los dos, su hermano del otro lado de la mesa tiene una expresión parecida pero sin el sonrojo característico del rubio.

— ¿Pero de qué se ríen? — pregunta algo enfadado.

— Mi vida —  su madre le acaricia la mejilla — Es que ya lo sabíamos.

— Pero cómo-

— A ver que tampoco hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta Raoul — interrumpe su hermano sumándose ahora a su padre que no para de reír.

— Bueno ya vale ¿no? — está cada vez más ofuscado y muerto de vergüenza.

— Pero hijo no te enojes — Manolo se levanta de la silla para darle un abrazo — Sólo nos hace gracia que te diera tanta vergüenza contárnoslo pero estamos muy felices por ti.

Ahora Susana y Álvaro son quienes se acercan para unirse al abrazo.

— Nos encanta Ago hijo, de verdad, se le ve super buena persona.

 — Lo es mama — responde el rubio como puede entre los brazos de las personas que más quiere en este mundo antes de que todos se alejen y vuelvan a sus asientos.

— ¿Y te trata bien verdad? — pregunta Álvaro como siempre tan protector.

— Mucho — el sonrojo que había disminuido aumenta — Que pesado eres, calla.

— Me alegro muchísimo que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga poner esa cara

— ¿Qué cara? ¿Qué dices mama?

— Cara de tonto — dice su padre.

— Pero si tonto ya es, eso es cara de enamorado de toda la vida

— Que te calles ya Álvaro — siente que va a explotar del calor que siente en el rostro, sabe que ha alcanzado su nivel máximo de sonrojo.

Su padre vuelve a estallar en carcajadas y su madre los mira con desaprobación antes de reprenderlos. Después de un momento de silencio lo mira dulcemente y contesta finalmente su pregunta.

— Cara de felicidad — le dice con una sonrisa que le hace olvidar de los piques de su hermano y la vergüenza que le causa la situación.

— Me hace feliz mami. Muy feliz.

 

Esa noche el momento de dormir fue incluso peor que las anteriores, los nervios le comían por dentro. Al día siguiente volvería a verlo. Tenía muchas ganas, lo echaba tanto de menos, pero a la vez hacerlo sabiendo la cantidad de gente que estaría pendiente de cada cosa que hicieran y dijeran le aterraba. No por lo que pudiesen pensar si no porque no estaba preparado para lo que pudieran preguntarle luego.

El 21 de diciembre lo comenzó con una sonrisa a pesar de su falta de sueño. Es verdad que estaba acojonado pero también estaba feliz de volver a ver al chico que tanto quería. Por otro lado, también estaba un poco triste porque sabía que aquella vez sería la última en la que podría tenerlo entre sus brazos en por los menos un mes. Porque en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que se fuese antes de la final.

Las horas se le hacían eternas y cuando por fin llegaron a Terrassa los minutos pasaban a cuentagotas. Se estaba desesperando un poco. Quería verlo ya.

A Agoney y a todos eh.

Noemí se acerca a la sala en la que esperaban, avisándoles que está todo listo y pueden subir. Su corazón se acelera, siente que se le va a salir del pecho.

Cuando finamente entran a la casa lo hacen por una puerta que da directo a la sala de ensayos. No puede dejar de mirar cada detalle, echaba mucho de menos vivir allí y lo protegido que se sentía entre aquellas paredes. Se sientan esperando lo más silenciosamente posible la llegada de sus compañeros que no se imaginaban para nada que los verían.

Tardan un momento, los minutos más largos de su vida, y se acercan a la puerta de cristal. Raoul mira a través del espejo. Y entonces lo ve, el moreno es el primero del grupo, acercándose pareciera que hasta con miedo de lo que pueda encontrarse. No puede creer lo precioso que está. Pasaron dos días pero para él fue una eternidad.

Todos los ven y comienzan a correr, es un descontrol. Pero en medio de todo eso, Agoney parece haberse quedado en shock y sólo se acerca dando pequeños pasos, con las manos cubriéndose la boca. El catalán se levanta, fijando su mirada en la del canario, buscándolo entre el caos pero el impacto del cuerpo de Ana contra el suyo se lo impide. Es sólo un instante, pero cuando vuelve su vista Agoney está abrazando a Thalía. Comienza a acercarse, encontrándose primero con Miriam a quien abraza por un momento antes de que esta se vaya con Mireya, unos pasos más y se encuentra con Nerea, que llora desconsolada y le da un abrazo que parece no querer acabar. Unos cuantos pasos más y abraza a Alfred. No dura mucho, porque junto a ellos está el objetivo que quiso alcanzar desde que cruzó esa puerta. Y ya no puede esperar más.

Estira su mano esperando que el mayor la tome y lo hace en seguida, tirando ambos de ellas hasta, por fin, juntarse en aquel abrazo tan anhelado por ellos. Y, al parecer, eso bastó para desatar el llanto irrefrenable del moreno. Por fin lo tenía allí. Sentirlo contra su cuerpo aunque sea un minuto era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Raoul le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras que el canario lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Intentaba disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento porque sabía que, aunque se verían esa misma tarde, ya no podrían tocarse ni hablar. En ese momento no sabe ni lo que le dice, luego sólo recordará haberle dicho palabras de aliento para que continúe allí adentro pero tiene una laguna enorme. Las palabras le salieron solas porque todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en sentirlo para poder recordar cada detalle del chico que tenía entre sus brazos hasta que volvieran a verse.

Se separan porque inevitablemente ese momento llegaría, pero además, aunque intente no hacerlo, Raoul no puede dejar de pensar en la escena que acaban de protagonizar. Sabe que debería estar disfrutando este momento pero su cabeza no para de trabajar, pensando contantemente en cómo debe haberse visto ese reencuentro tan dramático entre ellos y las preguntas que se vendrán en las entrevistas y por parte de la gente a partir de ahora.

Lo que sigue pasa muy rápido. Cantan  _Camina_ todos juntos, él al lado de Agoney pero tratando de evitar un poco el contacto ahora que es un poco más consciente de la escena que montaron. Cuando terminan se unen en un abrazo grupal y vuelven a dividirse en pequeños grupos, comentándose alguna cosa. El rubio se abraza con algunos compañeros más y vuelve al canario, parece como si se tratase de un imán cuando se trata de ellos dos, siempre acaban uno junto al otro. Agoney le habla nuevamente y él no puede evitar seguir animándole, porque se enteró de lo mal que había estado esos días posteriores a su expulsión.

— Te quiero arriba Mickey Mouse. Venga tira pa riba eh — agrega mientras vuelve a abrazarlo.

— Pero tú cómo estás — le pregunta cuando comienzan a separarse.

— Muy bien, de verdad. Yo estoy bien — lo repite intentando convencerlo mientras toma su mano.

— Estoy bien — reitera una vez más intentando convencerse también a él mismo.

Pero en ese momento, con Miriam también sumada a la conversación, no lo aguanta y se rompe. Deja ir el llanto que estuvo conteniendo desde que puso un pie en la academia. Su expulsión era muy reciente y no le había dado tiempo a asimilarlo.

No tardan ni un instante y sus dos compañeros lo abrazan, él los rodea con sus brazos dejando caricias en sus espaldas. Agoney se acerca lo más posible, pegando su cuerpo al contrario mientras deja un sinfín de sonoros besos en su mejilla. Lo siente tan cerca de su boca. Tiene ganas de besarlo. Se muere de ganas.

Pero no puede y ese momento se termina. Noemí los hace irse pero ellos se resisten un poco, dando algunos abrazos más y Agoney dejando un último beso en su mejilla antes de que tuvieran que irse definitivamente.

Suelta un suspiro en cuanto cruza la puerta. Por fin puede volver a respirar. Era lo que necesitaba, ese abrazo reconfortante de ese chico que tanto quiere y tanto bien le hizo desde que se conocieron. Pero no es suficiente, él quiere más. Quiere poder acostarse junto a él y que lo abrace hasta que la sensación de haber fracasado se vaya. Sobre todo quiere sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Los echa tanto de menos y la sensación de anhelo es peor al saber que no va a poder probarlos en mucho tiempo. Se convirtieron en una adicción.

Ahora sólo quiere que pasen las horas para volverlo a ver aunque sabe que no podrá hablarle pero, dadas las circunstancias, poder mirarlo directamente y no a través de una pantalla lo conformaba.

Aunque sea poco el tiempo, se le hace eterno pero por fin llega la hora. Ya están en plató cuando llega el resto de concursantes. Los ve entrar y no tarda en distinguirlo, sus ojos se ven atraídos hacia él al instante. Su corazón vuelve a acelerarse a pesar de la gran distancia a la que se encuentran cuando sus ojos se conectan, sienten que todo a su alrededor desaparece. Y ojalá lo hiciera, porque nada desean más que pasar tiempo juntos a solas.

Ensayan y luego de grabar las actuaciones de cada uno llega el momento de grabar  _Camina_. Lo hacen unas tres veces para poder escoger la que mejor les resulte. Están todos los concursantes formados en dos hileras, una detrás de la otra, la segunda sobre un escalón para quedar por encima de sus compañeros y poder ser distinguidos por las cámaras. Raoul agradecía el lugar en que le habían posicionado ya que quedaba en diagonal a Agoney casi detrás de él y desde allí podría mirarlo todo tiempo que durara la grabación. Por momentos el moreno se giraba queriendo hablar sin hacerlo, sólo con la mirada. En una ocasión se giró y el catalán no pudo resistirse a tenderle la mano, la cual el mayor tomó sin dudarlo un segundo.

Pero así como comenzó terminó antes de lo que le hubiese gustado. Sin darse cuanta en qué momento había pasado todo ya estaba en un coche volviendo a casa. Recuerda la última mirada que intercambiaron, justo antes de que los hicieran volver a la academia. Se perdió en esos ojos café que lo único que le transmitían era amor. Quería pensar sólo en eso, en él, pero mientras miraba los focos perdiéndose en la distancia a través de la ventanilla no podía dejar de pensar en qué opinaría la gente de su comportamiento durante el reencuentro. No quería preocuparse más por el que dirán pero la inseguridad y el miedo que le generaba todo lo nuevo que estaba viviendo no ayudaban. Estaba perdido y no sabía cómo manejar toda aquella locura. Le esperaba otra noche complicada para conciliar el sueño, lo tenía claro.

Y no se equivocaba. Porque aunque intentaba dormirse no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas. Sobre todo porque lo primero que se encontró cuando llegó a su casa y entró a twitter fue el video de su reencuentro. Si había gente que aún dudaba, ahora lo que había entre ellos les habría quedado clarísimo. Ser frío con Agoney no había servido para nada. O en verdad sí, porque con lo segundo que se encuentra es con el moreno diciéndoles a sus compañeros que lo había notado raro, diferente. Sólo había servido para generarle más inseguridad de la que ya cargaba y la idea de ser el culpable se le hacía insoportable.

Aunque le costase infinidades finalmente consiguió dormir.

 

Los días, llenos de entrevistas y eventos, y las noches, llenas de inquietudes e insomnios, fueron pasando acercándose a la navidad. Las entrevistas eran su peor pesadilla realmente, no paraban de preguntarle por Agoney y él no dejaba de cagarla con sus respuestas.

 _“Somos amigos, no tendría jamás algo con él… Yo no contemplo nada más de momento”_ Jamás… de momento… ¿Pero qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Sería el hazmerreír de twitter de ahí en adelante. Con eso no hizo más que confirmarlo. Que tonto era.

Por otro lado, a la presión de fans y medios por confirmar algo de lo que ni él estaba seguro se le sumaba ver al mayor tan triste y decaído en la academia. Quería hacer algo para animarlo, le estaba comiendo por dentro verlo así, pero desde afuera sabía que poco podría ayudar. La solución se le presentó de repente, tenía la oportunidad justa.

Sabía que no debería, pero lo mucho que quería al canario podía mucho más que cualquier regla estúpida que le hubiesen puesto. Le llamaría cuando saliese de la academia por Navidad. Si no fuera porque viajaba a Tenerife incluso se arriesgaría a ir a verle.

Necesitaba tanto volver a abrazarlo. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan fuerte de pasar tiempo con una persona. Eso le asustaba y le gustaba a partes iguales. Pero él se enfrentaría a aquel miedo porque, sobre todo, por un sentimiento tan fuerte valía la pena arriesgarse.

Estaba ansioso, no había pasado tanto tiempo pero él lo había sentido como una eternidad y el día por fin había llegado. Adoraba la navidad, era de sus festividades favoritas, pero el hecho de saber que podría animar y hablar con Agoney, dándole ese empujoncito que sabía que le hacía falta para aguantar hasta el final, le hacía más feliz que nunca. Porque con el pasar de esos pocos días esa herida había ido sanando. A pesar de que aún le entristecía su expulsión, para él injusta, del programa se sentía bien apoyando al moreno por sobre todas las cosas. Él debía ser el ganador, no tenía dudas. Y no es porque él lo quisiera más que a cualquiera de sus otros compañeros si no porque su talento era innegable, era inmenso, lo admira tanto.

En cuanto el canario arribó a su casa Glenda le informó que estaba allí, que podía llamar cuando quisiera. Se había puesto en contacto con ella lo antes posible al salir de la academia, queriendo saber si estaba todo bien, preocupado por ciertas cosas que le había contado el tinerfeño antes de dormir en la intimidad de la habitación durante las eternas charlas que ahí mantenían. Y cuando tuvo la idea de comunicarse con él durante la salida navideña no dudó en volver a llamarla y pedirle ese favor. Sabía que no le diría que no, había sido muy amable en la corta charla que habían tenido días atrás.

Decidió esperar. Se moría de ganas de hablar y aclarar las cosas, pero también sabía que no sólo hablar con él era el empujón que necesitaba el chico, si no que pasar tiempo con su familia sería lo primordial en ese momento. Así que esperó lo que consideró prudente, dándole un poco de tiempo para que se ponga al día con su familia, al menos un poco.

Pasadas unas horas creyó que por fin era el momento adecuado y, escapándose de su propia familia antes de la cena, subió a su habitación con el número de teléfono ya marcado en el móvil. Dejando ir un suspiro, ya en la seguridad de su cuarto, presiona finalmente el teléfono verde que aparece en su pantalla. Se lleva el móvil al oído y aguarda pacientemente a ser atendido. No le hace falta esperar mucho ya que no tardan en responder del otro lado.

— Hola — escucha entre mucho ruido la voz ya conocida desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Hola Glenda — responde un poco tímido — Ya sabrás por qué llamo — agrega soltando una risita.

— Claro, espera un momento.  _Ago tienes una llamada_ — le escucha gritar alejada del teléfono.

—  _Otra más, ¿quién es ahora?_ — oye la voz del canario con el acento más marcado que nunca, tanto que le recuerda a cuando se conocieron en los castings — Hola — dice ya con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

— Hola Mickey

— ¿Raoul? — pregunta extrañado.

— ¿Hay alguien más que te diga Mickey y yo no me haya enterado? — contesta risueño.

— No tonto, pero no esperaba que me llamaras — su voz se vuelve suave — Se supone que no-

— No me importa. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué dudas de eso? — contesta con el ceño fruncido.

— Porque pensé… Yo… — se queda a medias de cada frase — Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí, que todo era diferente fuera.

— Y lo es. Pero jamás podría olvidarte. Te dije que te esperaría ¿no confías en mí? — le entristecía que pudiera pensar aquello.

— Claro que confío. Pero pensé… — no terminó de completar la frase, dejando ir un suspiro.

— No pienses más esas cosas. Confía en mí, pero de verdad. Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer que yo voy a estar aquí, esperándote hasta que salgas.

— ¿Me lo dices de verdad? Yo sé que me lo prometiste dentro pero entiendo que debe ser difícil y conocerás mucha gente y tal vez-

— Ago para — le frena — No te espero porque te lo haya prometido lo hago porque realmente lo siento. No importa a cuánta gente conozca, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

— Y yo…

— Te echo muchísimo de menos…

— Y yo — volvió a repetir el canario — Me muero de ganas de darte un beso.

— Yo también — suspira — No sabes las ganas que tengo. No sé cómo hice para no comerte la boca delante de todo el mundo.

—  Que tonto eres —  suelta una risita.

—  Pero ya queda poquito Ago y podremos darnos todos los besos del mundo.

— Raoul…

— Dime — responde, ansioso por escuchar un “te quiero”.

— Nada — dice soltando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

— No, ahora dímelo — el rubio sabe lo que el otro quería decirle y al parecer no se animaba — Si no lo dices tú lo digo yo…

— Dilo

— Te quiero — suspiran casi a la vez, uno al decirlo y otro al por fin oírlo.

— Yo también… tanto — agrega antes de que la puerta de la habitación del catalán suene con unos leves golpecitos.

Su madre le avisa a través de la puerta que la cena ya está lista, que no se demore en bajar y nunca le había apetecido menos comer en su vida.

— Tengo que colgar — le dice al tinerfeño.

— Lo sé

Pero ninguno de los dos lo hace.

— Me encantaría hablar contigo toda la noche, ni siquiera tengo ganas de comer.

— ¿Raoul Vázquez sin apetito? ¿Qué esto? Ahora sí que no me creo que seas tú.

— Que tonto eres — le saca una pequeña risa.

— Yo tampoco quiero colgar — comenta luego de un momento de silencio.

— Pero debes querer pasar tiempo con tu familia también.

— Ya…

Vuelve a sentir los pasos de su madre subiendo la escalera y sabe que debe colgar si no quiere tener que aguantarse uno de sus sermones. Aunque con lo que su madre quiere a ese chico, a veces le da la sensación que más que a él, sabe que es capaz de no decirle nada.

— Ahora si tengo que colgar…

— Vale… ¿Hablamos luego?

— Pero-

— Llámame después de cenar ¿vale?

— Vale

— Vale — silencio una vez más — Adiós…

— Ago — se apresuró antes de que corte la llamada.

— Nunca dudes de cuánto te quiero.

— No lo haré.

Esa llamada les había dado la vida y creía que sí, pero en verdad las cosas no serían fáciles a partir de entonces. Ha estado viendo el directo y por alguna extraña razón parece que, una semana después, Agoney ha olvidado aquella charla y piensa que ya no lo está esperando fuera. No puede estar más equivocado, piensa el rubio, y va a intentar todo lo que pueda para hacérselo saber desde fuera. Y si no puede lograrlo, está listo para hacerlo cuando salga. Recibiéndolo con un beso que los haga olvidar del mundo y les deje que claro que cuando se quiere tanto a alguien las despedidas, los reencuentros y las distancias son mucho más fáciles (y felices) de llevar.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por el breakdown pero lo tenía dando vueltas hace mucho por ahí y quería subirlo hoy.  
> Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
